Hush, Hush
by xxIn.the.darkxx
Summary: Re-write of Innoccent Until Proven Guilty.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Daniel, where are you?" I panicked looking around the dark yet familiar forest._

"_You promised Sharpay" I turned to see Daniel hidden in the shadows "You promised that we'd be together forever"_

_I begged to move closer to him but my legs wouldn't give in. "I know, I promised, but you died Daniel, you were killed" I said coming to my senses._

"_You killed me Sharpay" the words broke my heart. I wanted to touch him but it was like an invisible force was holding me back._

"_No! I would never hurt you" I cried "I love you Daniel" _

"_Then who killed me?" the million dollar question._

"_I don't know Daniel, but come here so I can help you" I begged_

"_I can't. Something's holding me here." _

_That's when I saw it. Behind Daniel I could just make out the outline of a figure. I panicked._

"_Daniel come on you can try, just come here" I wanted to scream but instead managed to say reassuringly. _

"_I can't Sharpay" he sounded so scared. I looked behind him to notice the figure was close by; the thing that scared me the most was the obvious gun in its hand._

"_Daniel please baby try…for me" I turned to look at him, trying to capture his blue-grey eyes but they were still hidden behind the shadows. _

"_Ok I'll try" he replied and began to move closer._

"_Yes baby that's it" I reassured him as my heart beat sped up. _

_His hands were not far away and I began to reach out when a gun shot went off._

…

Sharpay Evans awoke instantly from her reoccurring dream, no not dream. Nightmare. The same nightmare that had been haunting her for almost six months.

But she refused to dwell on it because truth be told it brought up memories that she was trying so hard to forget.

Breathing a sign, the blonde beauty quietly removed herself from her bed, careful not to wake the roommate that she had yet to officially meet.

She tip toed across the ugly coral-coloured carpet and towards the full length window that offered her a fair view of her new school. Boarding school to be exact.

_Welcome to Eastlington_

The bland sign painted in white with bold red lettering was imprinted clearly in her mind, partially due to the fact that when her and her mom had driven past it she had immediately started protesting, begging Linda Evans to turn around and drive back home.

But of course going back home wasn't an option. Home was gone, and instead replaced by a smaller bedroom, co-ed bathroom, and more trees.

Sharpay hated trees. To her it blocked everything off. Starring out the window, she found it hard to find any sort of civilization beyond the dark bristly stalks. To her it made the place seem even lonelier.

But these days Sharpay had never felt more lonely in her life.

As she tip-toed back to her single bed and got under the pastel green covers Sharpay begged for a pristine scenery of yellowy, green meadows surrounded by butterflies and fairies to take place. But over throwing her imagination was Daniel's broad, still familiar voice repeating the thing she knew she had broken.

"_You promised Sharpay. You promised we'd be together forever"_

This made it impossible for Sharpay's imaginary world to take place.


	2. If You Only Knew Me

"_NO!" I screamed as Daniel crumples to the ground. I hold his limb body in my arms as I began to cry._

"_Daniel come back to me" every time I speak I roughly shake his broad masculine shoulders._

"_Daniel!" shake "Please" shake "Daniel!" rustle._

_I freeze. _

_Turning around slowly my eyes widen as I see the shadow holding the gun, which seems to be aiming directly at me._

"_Sharpay..." it talks. "Sharpay…" it comes closer. "Sharpay…" it grabs both my shoulders. "Sharpay?"_

…

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay almost screams as she opens her eyes to see a dark figure hovering above her. Panic arises as she tries to release the fear from her dream and break through to reality. And reality it seems isn't as scary as she thought.

Hunching over her, the cause to her awaken, was a caramel coloured girl with dark green eyes.

"You must be Sharpay" Sharpay noticed a slight accent in the figures voice "_Mierda_. Of course you're the image of pristine white girl"

Sharpay blinked "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't take it personally seventy per cent of the female population here are. I'm Jacqueline by the way, your roommate"

"Roommate?"

Jacqueline stood up straight giving Sharpay a good view of her curves, amazing curves. Sharpay couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious in her petite frame. "Please don't tell me your one of those ditzy blondes. I've had to teach to many of them a lesson, and I'm trying to keep my record clean this semester".

Sharpay had the need to tell Jacqueline that her GPA was in fact a perfect 5.0 or that she found the blonde ditzy types annoying as well. Or even that at her old school people were afraid of her. Sharpay mentally slapped herself. Scratch the last part. Sharpay did not want anyone to know a single thing about her past.

"I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about" was all she said.

"_Bien_, we should get along just fine. Just don't touch my stuff" Jacqueline replied as she tied her dark brown locks into a messy bun, grabbing a towel as she did so. Just as she was about to leave, to the showers Sharpay was guessing, she turned around and said; "Oh by the way he must have been amazing in bed"

"Who"?

"The guy you were screaming out in your sleep…Daniel."

…..

Sharpay was never one for being a reliable navigator. That's why it took her almost twenty minutes to find the bathrooms, which really would have been a two minute walk from her dorm. She couldn't help but curse herself as she hurried in. Her classes started in half an hour. Jacqueline was probably already dressed.

Sharpay furiously removed her night ware and underwear and wrapped her towel around herself. She tied her hair in a ponytail as she power walked to the nearest stall. That's when she heard it. Sharpay would recognise that noise anywhere. The sweet sound coursed through Sharpay's whole body. It was the sound of erotica. Sex.

Weather whoever was behind the stall two rows down was alone or with someone, they were certainly enjoying themselves. Sharpay couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. It had been awhile since the same moans had slipped through her lips. Since the broad naked chest had rubbed against hers, since those hands had roamed her-

"Oh look we have an audience" Sharpay turned to see a beautiful raven haired girl wrapped in a towel, if it weren't for the squinted eyes and bitchy expression, Sharpay would have said she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Sharpay asked bluntly. She had no time for catty girls.

"Cute. But I think I look like a plasticized bimbo, is more your line" The Raven haired beauty exited the bathroom and Sharpay had to hold onto the shower door to prevent herself from strangling the bitch.

"Don't mind Gabriella. She's just moody we didn't get to finish up. So tell me who do I have to blame?" Sharpay looked up and caught her breath. Barely a few metres away from her was possibly one of the sexiest guys she'd ever seen. And he was completely naked. Sharpay tried to keep her eyes drawn up, but man was it hard. Perfect toned muscles. Rock hard abs. Deep blue eyes. And the hair, it was so similar that Sharpay had the need to run her hands through it. "I know. I'm hot."

And the attractions gone. Cocky guys are not her type. In fact Sharpay only had one type, and she doubted anyone alive would fit her expertise.

"And I'm really late, so if you would excuse me" Sharpay gestured to the shower.

"Oh don't mind me" Sharpay huffed. Exactly what she needed, a guy contributing to making her late on her first day of school. She looked into his eyes. They were challenging her. And Sharpay always won a challenge. So that's why she unwrapped her towel from around her body, watched his eyes widen, and hopped in the shower.

First day of school, and somebody had already seen her naked. I guess bad habits die hard.

….

By the time Sharpay had made it back to her dorm Jacqueline was already gone, leaving Sharpay to find her own way around. She had quickly changed into a sapphire coloured top which showed just the right amount of cleavage, black skinny jeans, which hugged her curves perfectly, dark brown boots which came up to her knees and her favourite black leather jacket, that gave the look an edgy vibe.

Still, looking good wasn't going to help her. How was she supposed to navigate her way around a school if she couldn't even navigate her way around a dorm? Thus Sharpay shouldn't have been surprised when she showed up to her class almost fifteen minutes late, earning the attention of her whole, already tuned into their learning, classmates. _Good one Sharpay._

"Class I'd like to introduce you to Sharpay Evans, your new, very late, classmate" Sharpay tried not to cringe at all the eyes staring at her, judging her. She didn't know why all of sudden she felt so self- conscious, she hadn't cared what people thought of her in a long time. I guess she was trying to start fresh. Be-rid of all the reputations she'd had; slut, emo, bitch, queen bee, stoner, the list goes on. "Please take a seat Miss Evans, so I can get back to doing what I am here to do. Teach."

Sharpay nodded slightly under her teacher's cold hard stare. She looked around for an empty seat; the only one seemed to be on the other side of the room, right next to…shower girl? As Sharpay walked past to her seat she couldn't help but notice what the Gabriella girl was wearing. Long sleeve green dress, black ankle boots she knew for a fact were from Gucci. Sharpay had the same pair. And a gold charm bracelet, Sharpay couldn't help but cringe at. She hated gold, and this bracelet screamed it.

Sharpay sat down in her seat, trying to pay attention to her teacher, however the Gabriella girl was making it extremely difficult for her. She and whoever she was sitting next to were continuously bickering about Sharpay. She could easily hear the words. Feel their stares. They obviously felt like they could do whatever they wanted, because no one, not even the teacher was making a statement about their sudden distraction. Sharpay knew she shouldn't be surprised, everything about them screamed Queen Bee's. Sharpay just wondered what they would say if they knew she use to be exactly like them.

…..

Flashback

_"Come on Shar we're gonna be late" My best friend Tiara said, grabbing my arm and rushing us towards the front of the school._

_I laughed as we made our way across the parking lot looking like total idiots running in our pink pumps and denim mini-skirts._

_Once we got to the front of the school we stopped and looked at each other, making sure nothing was out of place. Tiara pulled a rosy pink lip gloss from her Gucci bag and reapplied it, then handed it to me so I could do the same._

_"How do I look?" we both said at the same time, then cracked up laughing again. Great we were already slightly drunk. Every morning before school started we'd chug down half a bottle of vodka for a little buzz._

_"Okay enough laughing, I'm going to pee my pants" Tiara said holding her stomach._

_I laughed. "Very classy Tee"_

_"Oh shut up!" she replied with a genuine smile, not like the fake one she gives everyone else._

_I smiled back and linked my arm through hers, and then we began to make our way through the hell whole called West High._

_Once we entered and started strutting down the long halls everyone parted for us like the red sea. Boys whistled, girls shot us evil glares which we returned making them cringe and walk away. We looked at each other and smirked. We ruled this school._

_Soon we were seated next to each other in the theatre room, waiting for our teacher to get settled. We talked to the popular people around us about our weekend; we never asked them about there's but they didn't seem to mind, they were just happy that we were even speaking to them. In the midst of telling this girl about where I got my shoes from Tiara tugged on my shoulder grabbing my attention._

_"Check out the new girl" she whispered smiling evilly._

_I turned around and noticed a girl hovering in the doorway slightly uncertain of what to do. She was pretty and had light brown hair. She was wearing a denim skirt similar to the one Tiara and I were wearing and a light orange top that I knew for a fact was from Gucci, Tiara was dying to buy it not too long ago. She looked alright to me, but as I turned to look at Tiara I realised that she wasn't going to make the cut. Before Tiara could say something however our teacher spoke;_

_"Morning class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student; Alice Dobrev. I expect everyone to make her feel welcome" he said and I noticed that he was looking at Tiara and I. We sort of had a decency to be rude to new comers._

_"Now Alice" our teacher said looking at her "if you make your way up to the stage, our composer will get something ready for you"_

_"Excuse me?" she aasked confused._

_"Oh didn't you read the programme?" he asked raising his eyebrows "Every student has to perform a song so we can recognise their talent."_

_Alice hesitated then said a quiet "Um...Ok" before making her way nervously towards the stage._

_After another minute, Alice made her way centre stage and soon upbeat music began flowing throughout the entire theatre. She opened her mouth and started singing to a song I was unfamiliar with. She actually sounded really good. I smiled and continued to watch her; she knew how to work the stage as well as she was strutting from left to right even adding a few dance moves. I noticed I wasn't the only one who was enjoying her performance either everyone else was smiling, clapping and bobbing there head…everyone except Tiara of course. One I saw this I immediately stopped smiling and just simply watched the rest of Alice's performance._

_Once she finished, everyone clapped and she hopped off the stage. The girl that was wondering where I got my shoes from asked Alice to come and sit with her, which Alice smiled at and accepted. She was now sitting directly in front of Tiara, which Tiara was not enjoying by the way she was sending death glares at the back of her head. Tiara soon raised her hand asking for the teacher's attention._

_"Yes Tiara?"_

_"I was just wandering if we should all take after Alice here and pounce around the stage like an elephant on terrets." Tiara asked in an innocent voice. I looked at her; I knew where this was going._

_"Tiara…" the teacher started to say until Tiara interrupted;_

_"I'm sorry just my I ask; Alice do you have a cold?" Tiara said bringing her attention to Alice, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, well who wouldn't be, her dancing was just compared to an elephant with a disease._

_"Um no" was all she said._

_"Oh so wait, that was actually your singing" Tiara asked, with a hand to her chest, causing the girl to simply nod. "Oh, I see oh now I feel stupid, it's just it sounded like you were about to choke. I was about to run up to help you, but I was afraid your horrible dancing and skanky prouncing would of knocked me out" said Tiara playing the part of the innocent girl._

_Alice it looked couldn't take it anymore and began to stand up and gather her things, tears streaming down her eyes._

_"Oh don't feel bad" said Tiara bluntly, the innocent act gone, replaced with an icy tone "A lot of people don't have any talent"_

_With that being the last thing said, the girl ran out if the theatre crying her eyes out. Tiara smiled, and began to play with her nails, oblivious to the whole theatre which was deadly silent._

_"Tiara…" the teacher began to say but was again interrupted, this time by the bell._

_"Come on Shar, I'm parched" Tiara said getting up. I got up to and soon everyone began to leave._

_As we were walking down the hallway a group of girls from our class came up to us;_

_"Ohmigod Tiara I was so glad you said something to that Alice girl she was horr-a-ble!" one of them said in an exaggerating tone._

_"Totally, just awful" another one added_

_"I agree completely, some people just don't have talent like you two" another said referring to Tiara and I._

_"Oh, I thought that you girls enjoyed it, considering you applauded so loudly" Tiara said putting on another act, this time a sad little girl._

_The girls all started talking at once saying things like the felt sorry for her and they were picturing Tiara and I. After promising to applaud extremely loudly for Tiara and I next performance, we walked to our table and began to eat._

_"Those girls are so pathetic" said Tiara enjoying her salad. When I just continued to eat my yoghurt, not saying anything Tiara stopped and looked at me. "Hello, earth to Sharpay" she said waving a hand in my face in an attempt to get my attention._

_"Mm…?" I mumbled finally looking up._

_Tiara shook her head and looked at me carefully "I hope that vodka hasn't put you on a down buzz" Tiara said worried, however it soon passed as she carried on talking;_

_"Anyway did you see the top that Alice girl was wearing hid-dee-ous!" she said shaking her head._

_I frowned; I was certain that, that was the top Tiara had wanted so badly not too long ago. I was about to say something until Tiara spoke;_

_"OHMIGOD!" she practically yelled "Total hottie outside the vending machine" she ended with a slight squeal._

_I turned around to investigate and almost squealed as well. "Whoa" was all I said. Tiara was right he was beyond hot; he was the hottest guy I had ever seen. As if sensing my staring he turned around and soon brown eyes met a blue-grey. I started to have a moment, he was staring at me and I couldn't bring myself to turn away, his eyes were so hypnotizing._

_"Oh god, he's looking right at me" Tiara squealed. I turned away from the blue-grey eyes to look at her confused._

_"Um I'm pretty sure he was looking at me!" I stated matter of factly._

_Tiara almost choked on her salad "Shar no need to be jealous, we all know who he was looking at" she replied rolling her eyes._

_"Me? Jealous?" I almost laughed "I don't think so. He was clearly looking at me, but its ok if you got confused, you had way more vodka then me, it's probably making you delirious" I said, licking the yoghurt off my spoon innocently._

_Tiara opened her mouth about to say something right back when two of our friends came to sit next to us; Sasha and Vienna, my closest friends after Tiara of course._

_"Hey girls, why at each other's throats?" Sasha asked curiously._

_"Oh we were just discussing the fact that, that hottie over there" said Tiara pointing to the blue-grey eyed boy "was checking me out" she added smirking at me._

_"And then" I said "Tiara realised that he was actually checking me out" I added smirking right back._

_Sasha and Vienna were both looking at the boy smiling._

_"That's Daniel" said Vienna "New guy, bad boy and totally smoking" she decided to add._

_"Hmm… Tiara and Damon… I like it" said Tiara dreamily._

_"Yeah you also like puppy's, doesn't mean they like you" I said, which was true. Tiara always went on and on about she absolutely adored them however they seem to cringe away from her whenever she tries to pet one._

_This remark seemed to remove her from her dreaming state and she looked at me angrily "You know what" she said standing up and bending down to look at me intently "I propose a little friendly competition. We'll see who Damon likes, by seeing whoever he asks out on a date" she said smirking._

_I thought about this for a second. Friendly competition? Tiara didn't know the meaning of friendly competition. I turned back around to look at Damon, who was still staring at me, getting lost in his deep seductive eyes again, my choice was determined then. Without turning around I said to Tiara;_

_"Okay, you're on"_

End of flashback

I ended up winning the 'friendly competition' and Tiara never forgave me for it. She stopped being my best friend and started being my enemy. It wasn't long before she turned the whole school against me…but I didn't care. I had Daniel, Nina and Alex. I stopped caring about anyone else. In fact I was happy for the first time in my life. I stopped wearing pink and gave up on talking to the many Britney and Ashley's, I gave up on talking to anyone in general…and they stopped talking to me.

Strangely Alice took my place and became the new Sharpay and Tiaras new best friend. I felt sorry for her. She seemed like such a nice girl and Tiara had transformed her overnight… Tiara. Whenever I saw her she would have something to say. At first I would react, but then after a while I got over it and just ignored her, she ignored me to, but even though we didn't go off on each other we still kept our distance. Sometimes I missed her, sometimes I wondered if she ever missed me to.

…..

Sharpay awoke from her thoughts and turned back to the two girls, who were looking at her with distain. If they were anything like how Sharpay used to be, then it was going to be a long year.


End file.
